


To Quell a Heat

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Seme Jiraiya, Smut, Uke Inuzuka Kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: Kiba's going through yet another Inuzuka heat. But he gets an unexpected (yet totally appreciated) visitor. Rare pair! Jiraiya/Kiba! PWP because yes! One-shot.





	

_He didn't like doing this to himself._

But the Inuzuka heat was a bitch to live through no matter what. With a partner or without, he'd be subjected to his body being even more sensitive and reactive than usual. So what was the point in going through it with someone he didn't really even care all that much about?

Sure, his mom had said having a partner usually made it go by faster. And the tests run by their scientists had shown that, yes, the heat's effects left much quicker if the Inuzuka experiencing it did so with someone to guide their passions. But what was the point in laying with someone if you weren't romantically interested in them? What was the point of sex for just sex? He may be a teenager, but damn did that sound stupid.

He knew he was different from the rest of his clan. He'd been so since he had been born. He didn't see what might be interesting about having sex just for the heck of it if there was no connection aside from the sexual one. And he was one of the few male Inuzuka that experienced the heat to such an overwhelming degree that he had to take a day or two off to get through it.

Most men took a few hours to go through it. Some were even able to go on missions and live their lives normally even as their bodies went through the process. Although those were usually older men that were already accustomed to the things their bodies underwent.

Kiba, though, couldn't go on missions. He couldn't really be around people, actually. And he was stuck going through the heat for at least two whole days, which left him ostracized from the rest of the world for quite a while.

His mother had told him many times that if he took on a lover, the heat would pass by much faster and interfere very little with his life. If he was smart, he may even be able to be around others and only go into the really passionate and overwhelming part of it for only a few hours.

But he wasn't about to sleep with just about anybody. Unlike the rest of his clan, he wasn't really all that intrigued in a quick release just to sate his wilder instincts. He was one of the few that believed that sex should be between people that truly loved each other. And he wanted, more than anything, for the first partner he ended up experiencing a heat with would be the only lover he would ever take on in his life.

Loyalty was an integral part of being an Inuzuka. And he believed that loyalty to one's lover was yet another point to their beliefs that should be taught.

A few other members of the clan agreed with him, like his sister (who had yet to spend a heat with anybody but herself), and their father (even though he had broken his own beliefs by leaving them). Their mother, though, believed that if one had an itch, there was nothing wrong in getting some help to scratch it.

Besides... It wasn't like he could go through a heat with someone else while he had _him_ on his mind. It'd be unfair to whatever partner he took on, really. Even though, usually, there was no love to think about... Kiba just didn't like the idea of laying with someone while his attention was completely taken up by _that man_.

That man... He was the greatest. Hot, too. Kind, hilarious, _unique_. Although he was also older... The reason why he knew that he'd never even look in Kiba's direction. Why would he? He was one of the greatest ninja to ever live. Kiba was just another Inuzuka.

With a heavy sigh, Kiba ran up to the cabin he had made for occasions like these in which he would need to be far from the village. He, Akamaru, Hana, Shino, and Hinata had all worked a whole summer building it back when they had still been genin. He tended to use it every three months, which was when the heat hit him. Hana had her own place at another side of the village.

He bounded into the small construction, which was a normal cabin that had been built with only a small kitchen and bathroom to keep him comfortable during his heat, and a large bed that took up most of its space.

There was the beginning itch of the heat building up at the back of his neck. It always started there. A small, hot, and barely noticeable itch. But that would soon spread and grow until his whole body was hot and made him feel like he was about to spontaneously combust.

When he opened the door into the cabin, Kiba frowned softly. He _hated_ going into heat. It made him feel weak and stupid. He became needy and desperate for sexual release, something he truly detested. And the fact that he forced himself to go through it alone certainly did not help him.

"Just a few days of this..." He reminded himself softly as he entered the cabin and made sure his jacket was zipped up completely. "Just two or three days and I'll be fine for another three months... Just a few more days..."

.o0o.

This _sucked_.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. Every single touch, no matter how minute, sent pleasure down his spine and into his already hardened cock. The cool air on his burning skin did nothing to soothe him. The contrast of how cold it was as it caressed his inflamed body only sent him deeper into the lustful haze that was his heat.

And he'd only been in the cabin for an hour.

"Damn... My... Heritage..." He hissed out even as his body continued to heat up, making him sweat straight through the clothes he wore.

One of the first things he'd been taught when going through his heat was that he should make himself as comfortable as possible. The heat made him uncomfortable and needy. So making himself just a tiny bit relaxed as he went through it wouldn't hurt. But he wasn't really the kind to listen to most advice given to him for the heat.

Instead of throwing himself onto his bed to be able to lay down and be a bit more comfortable as he went through the heat, he'd forced himself to make some food. Even as the itch and warmth began to spread throughout his entire body, he'd refused to stop. Only when the food had been finished and he'd been content with his culinary skills had he allowed himself to rest. And even then, he'd just sat himself down on a small chair he kept by the kitchen.

And he refused to take his clothes off.

In his mind, it was the only way he could give the heat a proper 'fuck you'. To be clothed and seated in a somewhat uncomfortable chair was the perfect way to stall the pleasure that would soon crash into him. It only worked for a little while, but it did its job and made him feel just a tiny bit more in control of what was beginning to happen to his body.

Not much of his body was exposed. Just his face, hands, and neck. But with the way the cool air danced around him, kissed the inflamed expanse of his exposed body... He _needed more_.

His whole body was tensed as he forced himself to sit in that uncomfortable chair. His chest rose and fell with slight strain as he tried to keep control of himself, all the while he gritted his teeth and kept his eyes screwed shut.

Slightly shaking hands rose up to the collar of his jacket but stopped when they reached the zipper, beginning to hover uncertainly over it.

"I... I don't want to..."

The hands dropped back onto his lap, just short of the one true organ that needed the most attention. The proximity of the extremities made the teenager grit his teeth with even more intensity to stop himself; he didn't want to give in so quickly and touch himself in _just an hour!_

But his body was already so extremely hot...

Chancing a look down at himself, Kiba couldn't help but frown harshly. He had an erection. It was still in its beginning stages, still not throbbing or even marginally close to weeping... But it was pushing against his tight pants and forcing them to strain. For now, it wasn't painful or alarming... It was just _there_. But he knew it was a matter of time before he could not hold himself back. And when he finally gave into his urges, he would not be able to stop.

He _didn't_ want to give in. Not in just an hour-

Was that a knock at his door?

Glancing up from his lap, Kiba looked over at his door. And after a few seconds of silence, his question was answered when a round of soft yet quick knocks resounded from the wood.

The teenager blinked in confusion at the noise, then sniffed up at the air to try and find out who had decided to visit him in such a crucial time. The scent that hit him almost knocked him backwards, for he was unprepared to smell the person that had decided to come around.

It was _him_.

Kiba's already speeding heart sped up as the exquisite smell washed over him. He took in one deep breath to fill his lungs up, then breathed out with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

He could never get enough of that scent.

But... What was he doing here?

"Hey, Kiba, you in here?" The man's voice was curious, just a tiny bit playful, and rumbled in such a way that it sent Kiba into yet another round of shivers. "Your mother told me I would find you here... Kiba?"

If he didn't answer, the man would most probably leave. And that would be good, because it would mean that Kiba would not have to expose one of his greatest vulnerabilities to the man he loved. But... Would it hurt to be laid out and exposed? Maybe he would like to take part of this heat and help him out...

The teenager hissed sharply at the thought and shook his head. How could he be thinking something like that!? This was the heat taking over him!

But would it really hurt to speak to him? It's not like he would try anything funny. And, even if he did, it's not like Kiba would mind...

His legs began to move before Kiba could try and shake himself out of the dreamy haze that overcame him. His body suddenly felt almost weightless and moved without any kind of difficulty, moving towards the door to open it and see the man that had captured his romantic interests years ago when he'd first arrived in the village.

.o0o.

Jiraiya was more than aware that this could be seen as inappropriate and almost abusive behavior on his part. But Tsume had been rather clear when speaking to him: _"My son wants you. He's in his cabin at the edge of Konoha. And don't come back until you've given him a good time. The kid's a bigger prude than that Sakura Haruno girl."_

What Tsume meant by 'good time' wasn't lost on him. But he wasn't sure just why she wanted him to give _her son_ such attention. Just like he wasn't sure about just why he was going towards the cabin that held Kiba Inuzuka. The fact that Tsume wanted him to have sex with her son was kind of hard to miss. But why she wanted him to do so... It was difficult to understand. Just like it was difficult for him to explain why he was going.

But there was something tugging at his chest, something urging him to go. There was something deep inside of him goading him on. And he'd always been the kind of man to believe in his instincts. Who was he to go against them when his body was clearly begging for him to go? Besides, Tsume had made it very clear; Kiba wanted _him_.

Aside from his body and Tsume wanting him to go, Jiraiya had a purely professional reason to go ahead and investigate Kiba Inuzuka. For the longest of time, he'd wished to know how the Inuzuka heat worked so he would be able to use it as inspiration for a similar cycle in one of his stories. He'd never been allowed to see it with his own eyes for obvious reasons, but now that he had the chance, he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. He knew that what he would be able to write with this muse would be a masterpiece! And his readers deserved only the best!

He didn't really know what he should expect to find when he arrived at the remote cabin. He'd never seen a member of the Inuzuka clan going through their heat, this would be his first time. And when he'd knocked and had received no answer, he'd worried that maybe Kiba hadn't wanted anything to do with him.

But as he stood around and waited for the kid to answer, he looked around the woods and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. It was nice and secluded out here. The perfect spot to get away and disconnect from the rest of the world for a little while. It was a nice spot.

As he waited, he'd begun to suddenly feel rather... _Hot_.

That wouldn't have been weird if it was summer. But right now it was November, reaching the cool winter months. Konoha was chilly and fresh at this time, yet he was beginning to feel a bit hot under the color.

This oddity, though, was soon forgotten when the door to the cabin opened and he found Kiba looking up at him with wide and slightly unfocused eyes, a thin sheet of sweat built up on his forehead.

From the way his lips were parted just slightly and his breath seemed heavier than normal, Jiraiya guessed that the heat was already making its effects felt. And for some reason, that made him feel just a tiny bit happy and eager.

"I was just around the neighborhood." He smiled easily, even though he was more than aware that the excuse was lame and extremely stupid. "I thought you'd enjoy me dropping by for a little while."

Kiba stared up at him without any clear emotions flashing in his eyes. All Jiraiya could see in those eyes was that they were blown up in passion. And that intrigued him deeply.

Even though he didn't spend much time in the village, he'd spoken with this friend of Naruto's a few times. And every single time they spoke, the kid had been able to keep his composure and even seem as loud and boisterous as Minato's son. But now he seemed to have completely changed... And this was rather peculiar. Why could that be?

Was this maybe an effect of the heat?

When he noticed that Kiba wasn't really going to say anything, Jiraiya continued,"I don't know if you're aware of this, but I'm kind of a writer..." He stopped to gauge the reaction, but when nothing had changed, he spoke once more, "Your Inuzuka traditions have got me the teensiest bit intrigued. I was hoping you would allow me to observe your heat so I would be able to use it for one of the stories I am planning to write."

He wasn't going to lie to Kiba. This was the true reason as to why he was here. To observe and take notes. Nothing else.

Jiraiya waited patiently for an answer after he had laid out his cards. But he found that Kiba only blinked up at him through unfocused eyes.

"Maybe this was a mistake..." He murmured softly to himself, moving to turn away. He didn't want to leave, really. But he wasn't about to take advantage of this kid. He may have been a pervert, but he had standards and ethics he lived by. "I'll be going if you don't want me around, Kiba."

He was about to walk down the small steps of the cabin when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

There was something arousing about Kiba's voice. He wasn't sure what it was. But there was pleading and need in his tone. And that was delicious.

"You don't have to go, Lord Jiraiya..." From shouting, Kiba's voice had softened. And when the older male turned to look at him, he found that the Inuzuka was looking down at the floor, even though his grip on his arm stayed tight. "I would be honored."

.o0o.

He was an idiot. No matter how much he may try to deny it, there was no other way to explain his actions. Kiba was a full blown, Naruto level idiot.

But there was no turning back. Not with the most delectable man he had ever smelled in his life sitting at the foot of his bed, dark eyes studying his every move with an air of ease and intrigue emanating from him.

He couldn't believe what he'd just agreed to doing. In no certain words, he'd just told the man he'd been infatuated by for years now that he could watch him go through his heat. _And everything the heat entailed_.

Kiba would blame the man's unbelievably overwhelming scent for everything that happened. It was kind of difficult to deny him when that exquisitely enticing scent washed over him like languid yet forceful waves lapping onto shore. He had been able to see the man in front of him as he spoke, but all his mind allowed him to process was the fact that he _smelled so delicious_. He didn't wonder why Jiraiya wanted to observe _him_ of all the Inuzuka clan, he just knew that this is something he'd refused to admit to wanting for years now.

"I've known about the Inuzuka heat cycle for a while now. And I've been pretty interested in using it as a pretty unique theme in one of my stories," Jiraiya spoke up from the rickety chair he'd moved from the kitchen to the foot of the bed, even though Kiba only faintly heard his words. "Most of your clan members haven't been too keen about helping me out, but your mother told me that you may just be the right Inuzuka to ask. You don't mind me being here, do you?"

The more he spoke, the less Kiba cared what was coming out of his mouth. All he truly wanted was to hear that voice rumbling all kinds of dirty phrases into his ear as the man's large hands ran over his overheated body.

A blazing red blush rose up from his neck all the way to his forehead at the mental image. But soon Kiba shook his head and forced himself to walk towards the bed and sit down. As he did this, he also tried to keep a far enough distance from the man to not do anything stupid like jump him.

"I-" Kiba had to clear his throat, then looked away from Jiraiya as the blush threatened to become even more noticeable. "I don't mind."

Oh, he _did_. He didn't want to be seen in such a vulnerable state by _anybody_. But this was _Jiraiya_. The one man that had caught his attention years ago and refused to leave his thoughts ever since.

Besides, he _wanted_ to be here. He wanted to see Kiba going through the heat. Was it really so bad to put on a show?

Kiba ignored the fact that his heat hazed brain was allowing him to go through with quite a few questionable decisions. Instead he smiled softly at the man and scooted until his back was pressed against the head board.

"What do you want to know?"

.o0o.

For a second, the question 'Could this kid be a virgin?' flashed across Jiraiya's mind because of his hesitant he was acting. But then he spoke up and Jiraiya's attention was taken once more by the teenager before him.

"Whatever you want to tell me." His eyes drifted from Kiba's eyes to look over his whole body. He was completely covered. _Odd_. "I'm not here to judge..." That was when his gaze fell on the noticeable bulge in the Inuzuka's pants and suddenly he found himself needing to breathe in for a moment. "Just to _observe_."

There was a flash of surprise on Kiba's face after he'd answered, then he ducked his head and shifted slightly on the bed so he could get onto his knees. He moved slowly, cautiously, but soon ended up with his thighs spread and his hands playing with the hem of his pants.

"You just want me to act like I normally would, _Lord Jiraiya_?"

_Fuck_. This kid... He sounded both teasing and needy. And that made Jiraiya suddenly feel extremely hot.

But he wanted the test the waters first. He couldn't force himself onto Kiba. And it wouldn't hurt to see just how committed the Inuzuka was to getting him to join in his heat. "Like you normally would, Kiba."

There was a moment of indecision as his hands played with his pants. But then those shaky hands became steady and opened up his pants. Then, with a sudden gasp, Kiba grasped himself and began to pump the base of his cock, even though he never pulled it out.

Jiraiya had not expected him to move so quickly. He'd thought that the teenager would stall a bit more with conversation. Or that he would try and build up to the main attraction. But he wasn't complaining. It was quite the sight.

Soft pants filled up the cabin as Jiraiya observed Kiba's every move with an intense gaze. The teenager only used his right hand to pump the bottom half of his cock at first, seeming to enjoy teasing himself inside of his pants. But then, with a bite to his bottom lip, the Inuzuka moved his left hand inside of his dark boxers, whining softly as he began to use both hands on himself.

There was something unbelievably exciting about knowing what Kiba was doing to himself, yet not being able to see it. Jiraiya was left surprised by how unbelievably arousing the kid was. But he wasn't complaining. He didn't mind having front row tickets to a show like this.

He could feel himself becoming aroused with just seeing the teenager. But it wasn't until Kiba began to thrust into his own hands that Jiraiya decided to act.

.o0o.

He couldn't help the small sounds he was making. Jiraiya looked hungry. _Hungry for him_. And Kiba enjoyed every second that passed that had those dark eyes gazing at him with such intensity.

With every second that passed by that those eyes stayed on him, Kiba became emboldened. He wanted to see Jiraiya lose control. He wanted to see what the man's passion could make him do. He wanted to see what the man could do to him.

He wasn't completely sure how it happened. All he knew with certainty was that, one second, he was pumping himself and stroking the head of his cock, and the next he was being held in Jiraiya's arms, one hand on his ass another on the back of his neck.

"I don't usually get in the way of the subjects I observe..." Jiraiya smirked down at Kiba with hunger clear in his eyes, "But this is one time I believe I have to interrupt... Kiba, I can't get a proper understanding of your heat if you don't do more than just touch yourself."

The hand on his ass squeezed with just enough pressure to make Kiba gasp out and arch into the body on top of his own. Then he looked up and into Jiraiya's eyes, licking his lips, "Are you going to help me move this along, Lord Jiraiya?"

"If you don't have any objections." The man moved the hand that was on his neck up into his hair. "You wouldn't mind this old man helping you out, would you?"

This was it. Their faces were inches apart. Jiraiya's breath was ghosting over him and Kiba couldn't help but relish in the proximity. All he had wanted was going to come true now... All because of the damned Inuzuka heat.

"Not at all." Kiba whispered, then moved his hands away from his lap and wrapped them around Jiraiya's broad shoulders, pulling him in close. He closed his eyes as he brought the man's face down towards his, then sighed wistfully when their lips finally met.

He wanted to go fast. He wanted Jiraiya to shove his tongue down his throat and ravage him. But the man had different ideas and paced Kiba, tugging at his hair to stop him from going too fast. Their lips met passionately yet slowly, building up the passion and teasing Kiba. He wanted to go fast. But Jiraiya forced him to slow down and rejoice in the meeting of their lips.

Kiba wanted Jiraiya to take him. But Jiraiya didn't seem too eager to do so... So he'd play along... _For now_.

It took some coaxing, but eventually Jiraiya's tongue finally entered his mouth and rolled around Kiba's, earning a pleased moan from the Inuzuka. And as that tongue worked his mouth over, Jiraiya's hand worked wonders: one gripped his hair with enough pressure to feel, but not harshly enough to hurt, all the while his other hand kneaded Kiba's ass.

"P-Please..." It was a miracle he managed to pull away from that amazing mouth. But once he'd done so, Kiba panted heavily with pleading eyes. "I need _more_."

The white haired man stalled for a moment; he ran his hands over Kiba's body until they met at his mid-back, then ran them over his sides and up to his front. But then he smirked softly and pulled on Kiba's zipper, exposing his bare chest.

"You _did_ say the magic word." He winked at Kiba before shoving his hands into Kiba's pants and under his boxers, molding both of his cheeks as his mouth latched onto Kiba's left nipple.

The teenager gasped out at the sudden ministrations and leaned slightly back to regain his bearings. Then, when he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of that amazingly skilled tongue on his body, he moaned out loudly.

"Oh... L-Lord Jiraiya..."

.o0o.

All he wanted to do was hear Kiba moan.

The man rolled the hardened nub around with his tongue before softly biting down on it, humming softly as Kiba moaned and panted. Then he pushed the teenager's pants down along with his boxers, allowing his hardened cock to spring up and rejoice in finally being freed from its confines.

"Hnn..." Jiraiya hummed softly as he glanced down at Kiba's engorged dick, "It seems someone is more than just a little wet." He smirked at the blush that overtook the kid's cheeks, then moved onto the nipple he had yet to give any attention to.

He repeated the process with this nub as he moved one hand to grip Kiba's cock. He was throbbing and leaking. And it was beautiful.

"Got any lube?"

All he got as a response was the Inuzuka gasping out and jerking his arm out. But when Kiba moaned once more, he handed over a small vial of lubrication. And Jiraiya couldn't help the small bite he give the nipple in his mouth before he muttered, "Good kid."

He had a condom. Tsume had forced it into his hands before he'd left to find Kiba. And even though it was kind of embarrassing that the kid's _mother_ had basically set all this up, Jiraiya didn't really give a damn. The kid before him looked delicious and sounded as arousing as the best of his bedmates and he wasn't about to give any of this up.

"You ever done this before?"

He stroked the hardened organ in his hand softly, allowing the kid a breather to be able to answer him. And Kiba did so with heavy pants, "N-No."

There was no true explanation as to why that was so arousing. Jiraiya had never had a true inclination for virgins. They were usually a lot more prudish and conservative than the kind of person that had already had sex. But Kiba wasn't like any other virgin he'd met. He was eager and just the right amount of _teasing_. It had Jiraiya amazed.

"Then I'll make sure it doesn't hurt." He promised as he squirted a healthy serving of lube onto his fingers, then ran his left hand down Kiba's sides before pulling him closer to his body so the kid was virtually sitting on his lap. "It'll sting at first. But that should soon leave."

His right hand moved underneath Kiba's body as he spread his legs on the bed so he was in a more comfortable position. And once he found the hole, he slowly circled it to allow Kiba to get used to odd sensation.

"You don't have to go slow with me!"

Jiraiya's plan to go slow was dashed with that growl. He soon found himself being pushed back onto the bed and his hips being straddled by the half naked Inuzuka.

.o0o.

"I'm not some flower." Kiba hissed down at Jiraiya as he grabbed hold of his wrist, then shoved the man's index finger deep inside of himself with a gasp. "I can take it!"

The intrusion wasn't exactly what Kiba expected it to be. It kind of hurt a little, if he was being honest. But he wasn't about to let Jiraiya know that. So he began to move his hips to make the finger stretch him.

As he moved his hips, he noticed that Jiraiya seemed frozen because of his actions. So with an almost exasperated huff, the teenager arched himself into the finger inside of his ass and moaned loudly. " _More. Please_."

That was enough to get the older male moving. A second finger was added and began to scissor inside of him, causing Kiba to gasp softly at the new sensations. And when the third finger was added, he couldn't help the amazed moan that escaped him.

" _There!_ "

"You are an awfully vocal lover, Kiba."

The white haired male below him was smirking up at him even as his fingers continued to move inside of Kiba. But he was purposefully missing that amazing spot Kiba wanted him to hit, which had the Inuzuka growling in frustration.

"Either you fuck me right now or I'll give you a serious case of blue balls, you bastard."

He was about to smack the jerk below him when that spot was hit again. And before Kiba could even remember why it was that he had been so angry, he was a moaning and panting mess yet again, his hips bouncing and seeking _more_.

.o0o.

"Cock. Now."

Jiraiya had believed Kiba was the blushing virgin type. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or slightly disappointed in being wrong. But he knew that he didn't mind Kiba being so demanding.

"Yes, sir." He moved his hands away from Kiba and moved so he could fiddle with his pants.

But his hands were slapped away by the Inuzuka. Kiba was more than eager to get the show on the road and took matters into his own hands by undoing Jiraiya's pants and glaring directly into his eyes.

" _Now_."

"But I first need to-"

"Not listening!"

Jiraiya was about to tell him that he needed to roll on his condom before he entered him. But Kiba was not listening and instead forced Jiraiya inside of him, shouting out in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

Admittedly, if he hadn't been caught off guard by the sudden tightness that enveloped him, Jiraiya would have found amusement at Kiba being knocked down a few pegs for his impulsivity. But at the moment, he found himself gritting his teeth to not shout out in pleasure, and couldn't truly think about the fact that he had not been allowed to practice safe sex with the Inuzuka.

For a moment, all that could be heard in the cabin was the loud panting of both men. Kiba was trying to calm down from the sudden pain that had undoubtedly overcome him and Jiraiya wanted to give the kid a few seconds to breathe before proceeding.

"Kiba-"

"I'm going to start moving now."

That didn't seem like a good idea. But Jiraiya was soon overcome with pleasure that came from Kiba's walls tightening minutely around him all the while he began to move his hips.

.o0o.

Okay, so he hadn't been too smart. But once he began to move and Jiraiya's cock began to hit him _there_ , Kiba began to forget all about how much it had hurt to get that cock inside of him. It began to feel _so good_.

Jiraiya's large hands on his hips, guiding him up and down, were warm and tight. And the man's moans, quiet and gasped, were spurring him on, making Kiba want to give Jiraiya even more pleasure.

And with every thrust inside of him, Kiba felt himself nearing his edge.

The man below him was large. He was almost a good foot taller than him and had countless pounds on him. Yet he was beneath him and there was something unbelievably arousing about that.

He was dripping onto Jiraiya's stomach. His moans were loud and breathy, he couldn't believe how amazing this whole thing felt. And the more he moaned, the harsher Jiraiya's thrusts became.

"Harder. More. _Please_." The man below him understood that Kiba wasn't made out of paper. His hands gripped his hips tightly and met his every vigorous thrust with as much energy. " _Ooh, right there_."

"Mmm... Kiba... You're. So. _Tight_."

"Just for you, Lord Jiraiya."

The coil inside of his stomach was tightening. Kiba knew he was close. And from the way Jiraiya's thrust were becoming even more erratic and harsh, he could tell the man was close as well.

Dropping down beside the man's ear, Kiba licked his way up from his neck up to his ear lobe before whispering huskily, "Are we going to cum together, Lord Jiraiya?"

That was it. Jiraiya lost all control then, releasing into Kiba with a gasped shout. And at the feeling of the man inside of him losing all control, Kiba climaxed, sending his seed spewing all over his and Jiraiya's stomachs.

.o0o.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. But he didn't regret it.

Kiba lay on top of him with a satisfied grin seemingly glued onto his face. He hadn't moved away from Jiraiya when they'd climaxed and had instead stayed in his place, moving so his arms were gripped around Jiraiya's thick neck.

"You know, the Inuzuka heat has amazing effects on those that smell the pheromones emitted."

The Sannin quirked an eyebrow at the murmured fact, "Are you telling me that I only had sex with you because of you're going through the heat."

"Nope." Kiba popped the p sound with a smirk, "I'm telling you that as long as I can go, you can go. Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Smartasswolf23 for giving me the idea for this story (the conversation literally went me: Give me a Kiba pairing!/Her: Jiraiya and Kiba!). And I hope you all enjoy this try at smut. It's my first in a long while and I would appreciate some kind of feedback.


End file.
